A Randy Orton love story
by supergirltou14
Summary: Nicole always picks the bad guys. What happenes when she finally finds one who can love her? Will she mess it up or will she fall in love? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A Randy Orton Love Story**

_**2 months, 34 minutes, and 8 seconds 'till we broke up, but whose counting. I can't lie. It hurts knowing the one you love doesn't love you back the same way anymore.**_

"**Watch it" said a oh-so-familiar voice, knocking me out of my daydream as I bumped into him.**

_**It was him. My ex, Jeff Hardy, the love of my life. Looking into his eyes, I knew why I fell in love with him. He was romantic, goofy, and loving all at the same time. It hurt breaking up ,but it hurt even more being in love with him. **_

"**S-sorry" I stuttered making myself probably look more like an idiot.**

**He avoided my eyes instead looking at the ground. "Whatever. Just stay away."**

_**Two years! Two years, I wanted to scream at him. You hurt me. Why did you have to cheat and throw everything away. I don't understand. I thought you loved me.**_

**He pushed past me like I was nothing to him. "Coward" I whispered.**

_**He was one. He avoided me everyday. I knew dwelling on my feelings would only make it worse for me, but he could at least be a man and tell me why. Why?**_

**His head snapped back like somebody had stabbed him through the heart. "What did you say?" His voice was just above a whisper, but if you knew that Jeff, you never wanted to be the one he was talking to. Many times I have come in contact with this Jeff. This Jeff I never came to love.**

"_**Jeff your drunk. Lets go.**_**" **_**The ride to the hotel was a quiet one. Only getting the occasional drunken moan from the lifeless body in the seat next to me. Helping him out the car was a challenge. Helping him into the elevator was a challenge. Helping Jeff Hardy everyday was a challenge. Once we entered the hotel room, I planned to get Jeff to bed but he had over things in mind. "Nicole," he smirked at me. "No Jeff." I knew what he wanted, but he was drunk and I was tired. "Pleaseeee" he slurred his words. "No" I repeated. That was the first night he ever hit me. **_

"**I said you're a coward Jeff Hardy."**

"**Why you little --" That's when my back came into contact with the brick wall. A moan of pain escaped my lips. I felt my body continuing its decent to the ground.**

_**You threw it all away for nothing.**_

**I heard arguing in the background, but my eyes hurt to much to even open. Sounded like Jeff. Of course it was his voice. I wouldn't neither could I forget it. The other voice though, I didn't know. Then a sound of somebody being punched maybe kicked came echoing from the arena's halls. That's the last thing I remember before blacking out on the cold, hard floor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 It hurts**

**My head hurt along with my body and everything else. At least I was on something soft and cozy. Soft and cozy? Last I remember I was on something hard and cold. That's when everything came rushing back at me like a flood. Jeff. Coward. The wall. Arguing. My eyes fluttered open as I tried to sit up. Only to be pushed back down by a hand. **

"**Hang on there. You still don't look too good." Said none other than Randy Orton himself. He was my first WWE crush when I came to work for Vincent. **

"**I'm fine. I'm fine." I got up only to stumble and fall back into his hands. **_**Ugh keep making yourself look like an idiot Nicole.**_

"**Your fine, huh?" He walked back over to the couch and sat down. Placing myself right on his lap. I instantly blushed. Of course Jeff was my first true love but Randy still looked mighty hot.**

"**I'll bring you back to your hotel, if you want. Just tell me where your staying."**

"**Really? Thank you so much Randy. Its called t-the."**_** I can't believe I forgot! Today is definitely not my day.**_

"**Must have hit your head pretty hard. Well guess I'll just have to just leave you here."**

"**Wait, What?" **_**He must think I'm a total loser, but to just leave me here. He wouldn't do that. Would he?**_

**The expression on my face made him laugh as a smirk replaced his smile. "Yep. These couchs aren't the softest thing in the world but better than on the street, huh?"**

_**No! No! No! My mind screamed. **_**But my mouth said, " Yeah, I suppose" **

**Randy grabbed my waist and placed me on the couch next to him. He stood up and grabbed his bag. "Well be seeing you around Nicole."**

"**Yeah sure."**

**And just like that he walked out of the room. Left me alone by myself. With nobody. Nothing. Only my thoughts to keep me company. A knock on the door caught my attention. With my luck it was Jeff Hardy back to finish off what he started. I opened the door slowly. Maybe I could slam the door before he could do anything. Maybe.**

**My face went from weary to shocked.**_** Well hello.**_** I**


End file.
